Everlasting Shuis Passions
by XxStrawberriesxX
Summary: Shuis fic.. my first ever.. r&r based on 10-21-02 what should of happened


What Should of Happened After Friday's Show  
  
Sheridan calls Luis  
  
Luis: Hello Sheridan: Luis, please come over to the cottage. We need to talk Luis: Sheridan, you love Antonio. You don't love me Sheridan: No, Luis. I am going to confess to Antonio that I love you right now. Right away.  
  
Luis couldn't bear to say no. He loved her too much.  
  
Luis: Sheridan, I will be right over. Please confess to him. I love you. Bye Sheridan: Ok. I will. Love you. Bye  
  
Antonio comes back in the room. He sees Sheridan getting off the phone.  
  
Antonio: Who were you on the phone with? Will you tell me why this isn't all right? Sheridan: No one. Don't worry about it. Antonio: Ok.  
  
Before the door bell rings, Antonio kisses Sheridan's neck. Sheridan is disgusted.  
  
Antonio: I'll get it Sheridan: Umm. Ok.  
  
Antonio opens the door. Luis steps in the cottage.  
  
Antonio: What are you doing here?  
  
Luis: Sheridan, did you tell him yet? Sheridan: Luis, I wanted to wait for you so if anything bad would happen.  
  
Luis and Sheridan get closer to each other.  
  
Antonio: What is going on here?  
  
Luis: Sheridan, I love you. I should have never told you it was over and left to go to Beth's. Sheridan: Luis, it is all right. I love you.  
  
Luis gets closer to Sheridan. Luis gets closer and closer.  
  
Luis and Sheridan share a passionate kiss.  
  
Sheridan: Luis, I love you so much. Luis: Sheridan, we will always be together. Always. I love you.  
  
Antonio stands in shock.  
  
Antonio: What is going? Sheridan: Antonio, we can explain. Antonio: You better god damn explain those words and kiss to me. Luis: We love each other is what is going on. When two people love each other they say I love you and they share a wonderful kiss together. Sheridan: Luis, it was truly wonderful. I love you. Antonio: When the hell did this start? Luis: A long time ago. Before you ever came into the picture. Sheridan: Before we were Diana and Brian Luis: Long before than that. After I decided not to marry Beth for the first time. Sheridan: Then all hell broke lose and we thought each other was dead. Luis: When I had gotten back together with Beth and Sheridan had found you and fell in love. Antonio: It was hell? Damn it! Sheridan I thought you loved me. Sheridan: Umm. Luis, honey can talk to you in the kitchen for a minute. Luis: Lets go.  
  
Luis and Sheridan step into the kitchen hand in hand.  
  
Luis: Sheridan, what is it?  
  
Sheridan didn't say a word instead she moves towards Luis's mouth and kisses him gently. Luis immediately kisses her back.  
  
Sheridan: Luis, I love you now more than ever. Luis: Baby, I love you more than ever too. I'm so glad you confessed. Thank you so much. Sheridan: Honey, you are very welcome.  
  
Luis looks into her eyes. They shared another kiss together.  
  
Sheridan: Luis, I don't want to stop. Luis: Don't then. Sheridan: Antonio is waiting for me. My answer.  
  
Luis finally says ok. They go back to where Antonio was. Luis is behind Sheridan.  
  
Antonio: So what is your answer! Sheridan: Luis makes me complete. I struggled everyday without him. I love your brother not you. Antonio: Luis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Antonio tries to attack Luis. Suddenly Antonio falls to the floor. Sheridan sees if he is breathing or not.  
  
Luis: Sheridan, is my brother ok? Sheridan: Luis! Call Eve. We need to take him to the hospital immediately! I think our love has killed him. Luis: Sheridan, don't worry I'll call.  
  
Luis gets the phone while Sheridan tries to wake Antonio up.  
  
Luis is on the phone.  
  
Eve: Hello, This is Dr. Russell how can I help you? Luis: Eve. It is Luis. Antonio has fallen to the floor. Eve: How did this happen? Luis: Sheridan told him about us. She needed to say it. We would be over if she didn't say it. Eve: Oh My! Luis: Please Eve! Come quick. Sheridan is worried. Eve: I will! Call your mother she will worry. Call Hank too!! Luis: Ok. Bye Eve: Oh My. Luis. I can't believe she told him. Luis: Hurry. Eve: Bye  
  
Luis hangs up.  
  
Sheridan: Luis, I love you.  
  
Luis starts to ignore her.  
  
Sheridan: What is the matter? Luis: God Damn it. Why does it have to be like this!  
  
Sheridan walks over to Luis. Antonio starts to cough and wake up. They ignore him.  
  
Sheridan: Luis. I'm so sorry. Why did I to fall in love with your brother? Luis: Wait. Do you want it to be someone else? God. Sheridan. I love you. You are the world to me.  
  
Sheridan starts to cry.  
  
Luis: Baby, don't cry. I'm sorry. I love you so much. Come here.  
  
Sheridan walks over.  
  
Sheridan: Luis, you don't even know how much you mean to me. I love you with my whole heart. If Antonio is dead it will be my entire fault.  
  
They get closer to each other.  
  
Luis: It will be ok. Antonio will be fine. It is not your fault. Sheridan: What about his accident? Today? I should have confessed right away. Luis: No. No. It's ok. Sheridan: Why does everything bad happen to us? Why do we always get torn apart over silly things? Luis, I love you.  
  
Antonio gets up and stumbles over to where they are.  
  
Antonio: Because we were meant to be. Luis and you were not. Sheridan: I love Luis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Antonio: You love me more. Sheridan: No. I decided when I came back to Harmony I chose him over you. Not you over him.  
  
The doorbell rings. Luis gets it. It is Eve.  
  
Eve: Where is Pilar and Hank? Luis: Sheridan and I were talking. I forgot to call. Eve: Luis. Please. It is important.  
  
Antonio gets a weird thought. Suddenly Eve talks to him.  
  
Eve: Antonio, please sit down. Antonio: Why are you here?  
  
Mean while Sheridan takes Luis's hand and leads him upstairs to the bedroom.  
  
Luis: Sheridan, what are you doing? Sheridan: Stealing you away from anyone and anybody. Luis: I love you.  
  
Sheridan wraps her hands around his waist. She gets a hold of his shirt and takes it off.  
  
Sheridan: Make love me. Honey, I love you. Luis: I would love to. But Baby, my brother is down there and so is Eve. I have to call my mother and Hank. Sheridan: Awe. Please. I love you.  
  
Sheridan gives him a pouting lip.  
  
Luis thinks to himself. God. She is so irresistibly sexy. He can't take it. The words come out of his mouth.  
  
Luis: Yes. I will. Sheridan: Yay! Goody.  
  
  
  
After two hours of passionate loving making Sheridan and Luis finally stop and get back to reality as in what has happened earlier. They rush to find their clothes and quickly dash down the stairs to see what is going on.  
  
They soon find a note from Eve.  
  
Dear Luis and Sheridan,  
  
Hello, what happened to you two? I got kind of scared after you two had been gone for a half of an hour. Here's what happened after you left. Antonio said some rude things about you two. Wondered where you were. Antonio passed out on the couch. I called Pilar and Hank. They came over. I explained what Luis had told me on the phone. We went to the hospital for x-rays.  
  
Love, Eve  
  
  
  
Luis and Sheridan were shocked as to what happened. They had made love for so long.  
  
Sheridan was shocked.  
  
Sheridan: Luis, I..I Um. I'm sorry. Luis: Sheridan, it is ok. I love you.  
  
Sheridan kissed Luis's lips.  
  
Luis: Baby, We have to leave. Sheridan: He was all right. Please, stay with me. You know you want to. Luis: No. We have to go. I do want it. I want you. Not now.  
  
Luis starts to walk out the door. He left Sheridan behind.  
  
Sheridan: Luis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luis turned around.  
  
Luis: What??????????  
  
Sheridan runs up. Grabs his hand.  
  
Sheridan: Promise? Later?  
  
Luis: Baby, of course. When we get back. Love you. Sheridan: Love you more. 


End file.
